


💖hot night💖

by Nat33



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat33/pseuds/Nat33
Summary: Tetia always felt so nervous especially today..The reason: Because today is the first day Tetia will live in Elf Village..The first day, how it will be😏
Relationships: Licht & Tetia (Black Clover)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	💖hot night💖

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to see someone write about them, but I didn't find anyone, so I will stop the long wait. I will tell them my feelings with this story.  
> .  
> .  
> ^-^  
> .  
> .  
> Licht& tetia💕🔥😍😆

Remember this: This anime characters belong to the author of Black Clover anime and manga, as for the story, they are inspired by my imagination. If you love them, I hope you like them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
* Pov tetia *  
I sat in a chair looking at the sky. The thought of living with your fiancé in his house - that's fast, I mean for sure I'll be in his room by myself but. I'm getting used to this in the end I'll live with him - in one room, one bed , sharing food, bath and ...  
(Titia's face was very red)  
I gotta just think about Licht is driving me mad

Tetia (a warm, affectionate voice that sent shivers down Tetia's body, who looked at him in astonishment)  
Titia stared at him momentarily (she contemplates the person standing in front of her with this smile that burns her from within). Licht was always beautiful and he was kind to everyone, she was wondering how she stole his heart - and how he ended up as his fiancée - this ... it was love from the first sight and it developed with time to become stronger than that time.  
..  
Hello Licht - glad to see you  
Smile, Licht, let's stand there - everyone is waiting for you  
Everyone is waiting!  
* pov Writer *  
The pop of the balloons is a party to everyone screaming - a big party was held to mark Titia's Licht sermon. Everyone is happy, everyone accepted her presence - so it was a little easy to learn their culture - she liked Tetia elf so much - and she was considered as a family member and loved her. No one commented on her being human, he accepted her openly. As long as everyone is happy, she is happy like them

Time flew by and the party was over  
Everyone was in Land asleep - so Lesht took the others home with help from Vito, and the place was cleaned up by Charla. Until the place became clean and all sleepers in their homes comfortably  
.  
.  
Tetia sat in a bed - wow he's very comfortable - that's where Licht got into his room  
With the usual and lovable smile  
Licht asked: Did you have fun  
Yes, they are nice, I am happy to be with you  
Licht sat next to her - glad to hear this  
Tetia noticed that Licht was very close to her  
Tetia looked at Licht's hand rolling onto her hand. While there was fatal silence between them ...  
.  
.  
.  
Umm Lisht ...  
Where he was holding her hand and looking to the other side of his room  
...  
..  
I noticed that both of them were embarrassed about this for a moment, they were in their rooms alone and there is silence between them now - Tetia wants to break the silence, but ... how?  
.  
.  
Anu ...Licht....I'm...  
But, Allowance to hear a response  
Tetia felt Licht sliding his palms down her leg, followed by his lips. Her hot breath ignited through the delicate fabric of the socks, and she could swear that the expression on his face triggered all the obscene desires within her, causing her blood to boil. A yacht soared higher and higher, wet kisses approaching the center of these extremely perverted desires, which were hot on the princess's cheeks. Obviously, he was delighted, touched her with the greatest respect, moved his hands along his hips and gently raised the hem of the dress.  
....  
Tetia is reddened like a tomato  
Licht...!!  
Tetia did not expect that Licht would break the silence. Start this way  
..  
A licht ran into brutal teasing circles of his tongue along the delicate folds, forcing her to widen her legs, and Tetia was now only interested in how not to accidentally squeeze her out of the pleasure her tongue gave her to the licht. He would wet, tease, slide along his crotch, explore every corner of the place's most intimate, lead to paint and feel shame. And it all seemed like a long, hot kiss, which licht tried to achieve with all the tenderness that he was capable of. He was ready to caress this fragile and crazy creature as much as you wanted. Licht didn't see anything awkward or perverted in this, clinging to the petals of the little lips framing the entrance to the desired body, and Tetia thought differently, but still faithfully floating through the waves of pleasure, unable to stop her. And a licht knew for sure now what Tetia loved. Otherwise, she would not have been spinning her thin fingers into his hair, subtly pressing until it touched deeper, and she would not groan quietly from her sudden movements of her tongue. She wanted to howl with shameful pleasure, but Tetia just bit her lips so as not to moan and cry, and with one hand she scratched the bed with her nails, caressed her hair to miss the other. The princess tightened her fingers on the soft and silky strings, no longer knowing where to place her hands and herself. Tetia wanted more, she wanted to be hotter, she wanted to hear his fingers crushing somewhere deep down, but she was afraid to say it out loud. What if I thought about my Licht badly? Although much worse. Titia arched her body, instinctively pulling her knees to her chest, but a Licht deftly grabbed her by her ankles, preventing her from carrying out her plan. She felt nothing except the heat of his wet clitoris and tongue, which he passed along the delicate folds, easily touching the sensitive point of his tip and circling the bundle of swollen nerves apparently in monotonous circular motions. Something unbearable that was straightened down, in the stomach, between the legs, in the chest, like a spring, and the princess could not be any more calm. A sweet moan descended from his throat, interrupting the silence of the night. “Tetia, be calm,” asked Licht as gently and quietly as possible, looking out the window. They can be easily heard and spotted by some of the elves roaming the area, although everyone may be asleep.

Wait, - Tetia tried unsuccessfully to at least bite her finger so as not to groan at how Licht sank deep into her with his tongue, resulting in a sweet tremor throughout the whole body, but she couldn't do that, because her hands were shaking and she was herself shaking violently. “Please,” I was drawn in pity, then immediately frightened by her sisterly voice and tried to turn away. - Why are you scared of me? He let a Licht kiss short and licked his lips and looked into Tetia's pink eyes, looking at him faintly with pleasure. He admired the redness that touched her cheeks, and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in the world before.

The girl confidently whispered: "I am not afraid of you," although she was really afraid at first, but she was not afraid at all. Tetia was afraid that she might look wild, and even the first time the princess was innocent, these thoughts kept haunting her. “I am afraid of you, and this is not the same thing. - Why are you afraid of me? - He smiles, asked for a licht, and then began to run his nose along the pubic area, tickling the girls’ tender skin with the hot smell of the mouth. - You taste good, soft ... You cannot even imagine How much I want you.I felt sick as licht continued to kiss her below, and from these kind words to her, she began to flow out stronger, causing a smile on his part. “Our bond has ...”, Tetia severed, biting her lip while his tongue moved in a circle Fiercely harassing her clitoris, and ruthlessly tormenting him.- He may cause you trouble, because my relatives ... for a licht, you yourself understand everything perfectly. - We will not tell anyone, - by kissing the inner side of the girl's thigh, whispering to the licht calmly, then pass His finger gently on his crotch, which was shiny with oil and saliva.- Forget it now. None of your relatives will know until you become my wife, I promise. Moreover, we have done this many times, what are you afraid of now? It seemed to him that this was his erotic dream. He could do all kinds of nonsense. I couldn't really believe what was happening every time they did. But here in front of him is Tetia - lively, soft and hot. licht couldn't believe anything. Some way that he had the right to touch her and she even allowed it. Humans had completely different orders about how to make love, while elves did not have these conventions at all. And at first it was difficult for both of them in this regard, but Tetia was ready to learn and give up. As the thin fingers slowly disappeared into shiny folds and when the burning insides pressed around her, Tetia had already stopped paying attention to her appearance on the outside, arching her fingers and digging them into the fine hair of her lover. “Please kiss me,” Tetia asked quietly, fighting the urge to squeeze her knees from the heat below. - Not there. She looked at his lips, so hot and beautiful, now shiny with moisture, she saw how lust covered his eyes. Tetia realized that a little more and she would finish. And he cannot promise that he will do it quietly. Licht examined the girl for a few seconds, then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He got up from his knees and grabbed her under the buttocks, and the princess sat on the table and pushed the seat under him with his foot so that he would not interfere. Tetia's skinny legs did not reach the floor of the balcony, and she was hanging them in the air in a funny way, then pressed his waist tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking that she was ready to sin for him as much as she wanted.  
Licht....  
I just ... - Do not bother, - Tetia smiled and touched her lips with her own lips, feeling her own taste - slightly salty taste with a slightly sour taste, from which he did not appear, on the contrary, this excitement jumped sharply to record levels. Soon the clever toes of the man mastered the back strap, and the dress began to slide off the chest, revealing a beautiful view of the soft and stretchy hemisphere. The lips disappeared from her mouth very quickly and from below. At first they slipped along the neck and collarbones then a greedy, hot kiss squeezed the pink nipple taut from excitement. Tetia couldn't be quieter. Not just while a licht was doing this with her: he gently pressed a hemisphere of his chest with his hand, pulling one end playfully, the other not kissing, sucking a tense nipple in his mouth, bothering him with his hot and slightly biting tongue, which provided him pleasure on the edge Hysteria. You can no longer stop. She rubbed her stomach and hips with one hand, buried the hair of a licht, pulling it to one chest and then to the other. The movements began to be more steady and a little rough: the tongue is tightly wrapped around the tense limb, the hand squeezes the unattended nipple from his mouth, sliding all the time, bringing a flurry of pleasant, painful sensations and pushing into intense joy. Tetia gladly pierces and rushes, impatiently, feeling someone else's excitement. Then she suffocated in the air, when a pleasant warmth prevailed inside her, her chest gently stretched, and she finished rubbing their bodies. - I want you. His arms trembled, turning away from orgasm. They've really stopped caring about silence, and they really don't care if hot conversations betray their presence here. “I know,” just thinking she desired a yacht, once again felt a gentle longing between her legs. The sore heaviness in his stomach turns into tight snake rings. - So take me one last. - I want to extend the fun. - Tell me that you want to torment and torment me, - Tetia gasped when a licht pressed the jugular vein in his neck, immediately licked his tongue and felt a slightly bitter taste of perfume, fueling the desire to approach. The delicious scent of Tetia's skin is an unusual situation, an unusual situation for them - everything awakened something wild animal within the Licht. “Well what are you,” Licht said, holding the girl so that she could no longer rub and push against him, hoping to relieve the itch between her legs at least a little. - You are so beautiful, so desirable, the most beautiful girl, awakening lustful desires in me ... How do I dare to torture you and torment you? His words sparked the imagination. He painted how it fills her chest, how far the heat slides, and raises her to the height of pleasure - this tormented her, and Tetia was already starting to complain about the way his hands gently slid across her body, filled with heat. The palms of an unconscious yacht pressed into the pale skin and left pink marks behind. Lips with wet kisses touched everywhere: the corner of the mouth kiss, forcing Tetia to try to catch them, because such a short and sexy kiss was not enough for her; Carried along the cheekbone, tickling the skin by burning the breath; Touching a clean ear, and licking the velvety lipstick. Unable to restrain herself, Tetia began whispering profanity and begging to be taken quickly.

As he has covered it more than once. - Licht, please ... I would burn with desire if she did not immediately do what I ask, - Tetia quickly blew up, taking his face in the palm of her hand and stopping the constant kisses that were bothering her before. - Otherwise ... - Otherwise, what? He asked merrily and rubbed his cheek against the velvet skin on his palm. - Otherwise, here, - she took her hand off her face, slipped on her stomach, tickled her a little, then touched the protruding member and squeezed a little, and began to caress through the delicate fabric of his pants and at the same time think that it is not only a licht that knows how to be tormented with tenderness. He inhaled, squeezed close, and Tetia smiled, dipped her hand into his pants, grabbed the tense body and began to gently move the skin down the head. She herself even started her stomach ache. Everything inside a licht was crooked, and he himself was already balancing on the brink of collapsing and feeling, finally, with hot, tight meat. In vain he started this game, in which he began to shamefully lose. - Come on, - Tetia furious, pouring his hot breath on his ear. - I asked for that. Tetia groaned when Leshta grabbed her, then loosened his strap, plunging into the hot depths, eager to conquer him with one smooth move. The first batch was slow and cautious, as if it were on trial. She approached him, pressed his waist with her legs and grabbed his back with her nails, and immediately felt the most steady movements of his hips, as if flipping from the inside out. Tetia sighed hard and trembled, while everything inside stretched and ached. A licht gently grabbed her, forcing her to move his eyes with pleasure. The narrowed vagina seemed to become narrower, and began to put pressure on the tense organ, but it gradually relaxed, allowing the hot body to slide more easily inward. Really shameful joy. Realizing that they were involved in insults and something forbidden, Tetia inflamed even more. - For a licht ... - Tetia kissed him on the neck, rotated her tongue, and bit, when he slightly changed the angle of penetration. - Yes? - Hurry up, please ... the movements got messier and rougher, and Tetia was almost gasping for joy. Perhaps, for the whole picture, she now wants to call it a perverted licht, even somewhat rude ... - You're a punk, Tetia, - she whispered to a yacht in her ear. At first, she seemed to me to be a humble girl.  
This is the goddess ... Tetia screamed and those words rolled back into her head, feeling that the rubbing of a hot organ in the wet vagina, along with the vulgar words, had an unimaginable effect. - More, please, more! - moaned tetia, feeling indescribable warmth. Sweat drips onto the temples and back, strands of hair are annoyingly attached to the neck, and explode on the moist forehead. - Do it so that I can't walk tomorrow ... licht realized that Tetia, who was so kind and blush all the time from his compliments, suddenly wanted something not nice at all, on the contrary, filthy and brutal. “Your perverted desires have not hidden for a long time, little harlot. Do you like it when you are treated more rudely? -” said licht and pinched her nipple a little bit. Tetia was ready to vow that her ceiling had been shattered. - And she built such a delicate ... That was the last straw. Tetia ceased to feel hot shocks, and her chest tightly contracted, bringing with it a wave of pleasure and comfort, bent in an arc, and pressed herself firmly against someone else's body. Licht, who pushed one last time, gave a big start. The princess felt a pulse within her, could Distinguished from so much of the natural lubrication she enjoys that the last jolts have been a little dulled. A spasm dominated her lower abdomen, Licht buried himself in her neck, slightly biting the thin skin, suppressing a gentle groan. Then he looked at her, panting, a little disheveled, but so pretty And cheerful.My heart was beating like crazy.Tetia was breathing with difficulty, shivering, looking at these dear golden eyes, examining them in response, then pressed his wet forehead and shyly concealed her eyes from him.- Do not be ashamed of your desires. She had to obey and accept herself, at last, As a real woman, tetia said, “I'm not going to ask Fana to bring me u Meaning the roots, "and she feels a warmth and a slight burning sensation in her sensitive womb. She even shuddered a little, as soon as she inadvertently moved the Licht, pulling him over her. It seemed to her as if she could come again from one slight movement and hot stickiness inside her. Tetia suddenly felt that the burning sensation became unbearable - she was overtaken by her other orgasm, which she quivered gently. - Are you sure? I asked Licht anxiously, and she knows how tetia felt about the pregnancy before the wedding. - more than. It's time for her to start living for herself, for Licht and for the baby she just got pregnant. I do not care about parents' thoughts and opinions of others, because the most important thing is that they loved each other so much that this would completely cover any condemnation from her relatives and friends.

Licht...  
I will love you all my life, I will be loyal and compassionate for you

Licht smiled and hugged her, and me too, you and this child, kissed her on her forehead.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
END😍

**Author's Note:**

> Licht & tetia 💖 One of my favorite marriage  
> Without considering they are one of the dark characters by the fan and writer.  
> ..  
> Why the writer ?! Because he did not show much interest. He did not give us some cute scenes and love ....  
> . .  
> Am I the only one that loves them?😔💔


End file.
